Godzilla: Rulers of Earth
Godzilla: Rulers of Earth (ゴジラ ルーラーズ オブ アース Gojira Rūrāzu Obu Āsu) is a comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is also the first American Godzilla comic series to be published in Japan, where it was licensed by Phase 6. Information IDW Publishing had announced their next ongoing which started in June of 2013, following the conclusion of their current run with Godzilla #13. To create the new ongoing, IDW has tapped into the creative team of writer Chris Mowry, who wrote the Hedorah vs. MechaGodzilla issue of Godzilla: Legends #4, and artist Matt Frank, who did art duties on the Anguirus vs. Destoroyah issue of Godzilla: Legends #1. Story Issue #1 Issue #2 Issue #3 Issue #4 Issue #5 Issue #6 Issue #7 Issue #8 Issue #9 Issue #10 Issue #11 Issue #12 Issue #13 Issue #14 Issue #15 Issue #16 Issue #17 Issue #18 Issue #19 Issue #20 Issue #21 Issue #22 Issue #23 Issue #24 Issue #25 Gallery Concept Art GROE Trilopod Character Sheet.jpg|Trilopod character sheet Trilopod Alpha Concept Art.jpg|Trilopod Alpha concept art by Matt Frank Trilopod Beta Concept Art by Matt Frank.JPG|Trilopod Beta concept art by Matt Frank Trilopod Beta Concept Art by Jeff Zornow.JPG|Trilopod Beta concept art by Jeff Zornow Issues RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_1_CVR_B_Wraparound.jpg|Issue #1 cover B wraparound Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_issue_2_by_kaijusamurai-d61cjvg.jpg|Early issue #2 cover, bearing the Godzilla: Ongoing wordmark rather than the Godzilla: Rulers of Earth wordmark RULERS OF EARTH Issue 2 CVR A.jpg|Issue #2 cover, showing Godzilla and Zilla RULERS OF EARTH Issue 3 Cover.png|Issue #3 cover, showing an Aggregate Destoroyah and Steven Woods godzilla03_covri_by_zornow-d65htm7.jpg|Alternate Issue #3 cover, showing Manda and Gezora attacking the USS Goldenstein RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_4_Cover.png|Issue #4 cover, showing Destoroyah reaching for Godzilla GODZILLA ROE 04 cvrRI-copy-230x350.jpg|Alternate Issue #4 cover, showing Godzilla, Destoroyah and Mothra GODZILLA ROE 05 cvrRI.jpg|Issue #5 cover, showing Varan fighting Rodan RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Cover by Matt.jpg|Issue #6 cover art by Matt Frank RULERS OF EARTH Issue 6 Cover.jpg|Issue #6 cover, showing Gigan, Orga, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Godzilla Xmaf by zornow-d6iagk7.jpg|Issue #6 retailer incentive cover, showing Gigan, Orga, Moguera and Godzilla RULERS OF EARTH Issue 7 Cover B.jpg|Issue #7 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_7.jpg|Issue #7 retailer incentive cover, showing Jet Jaguar fighting Godzilla Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_issue_8_cover_by_kaijusamurai-d6qvrin.jpg|Issue #8 cover art by Matt Frank RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 Cover.jpg|Issue #8 cover, showing Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Sanda, Gaira, Titanosaurus, Jet Jaguar, Zilla, Varan, and Kumonga RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8.jpg|Issue #8 retailer incentive cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 8 Retailer Incentive Cover.jpg Matt Frank's cover art for RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9.jpg|Issue #9 cover art by Matt Frank RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_9_Cover_A.jpg|Issue #9 cover, showing King Caesar, Megalon, Baragon, Kamoebas, Gorosaurus, and Megaguirus RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9.jpg|Issue #9 cover, showing Megalon and King Caesar RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_10_Cover_A.jpg|Issue #10 cover, showing Godzilla, Sanda, and Gaira RULERS OF EARTH Issue 10.jpg|Issue #10 retailer incentive cover, showing Sanda and Gaira RULERS OF EARTH Issue 11 - CVR RI.jpg|Issue #11 cover godzilla_rulers_of_earth_issue_12_cover_by_kaijusamurai-d7716eq.jpg|Issue #12 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_13_Cover_RI.jpg|Issue #13 retailer incentive cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 14 CVR A.jpg|Issue #14 cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 14 CVR RI.jpg|Issue #14 retailer incentive cover godzillarulers1401.jpg|Issue #14 retailer incentive cover Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue -15 cover.jpg|Issue #15 cover A prototype saying "CVR RI" RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_15_CVR_A.jpg|Issue #15 cover A RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_15_CVR_RI.jpg|Issue #15 retailer incentive cover Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue -16 cover.jpg|Issue #16 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_16_CVR_RI.jpg|Issue #16 retailer incentive cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_17_CVR_A.jpg|Issue #17 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_17_CVR_RI.jpg|Issue #17 cover A prototype saying "CVR RI" RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_17_CVR_Retailer_Incentive.jpg|Issue #17 retailer incentive cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 18 CVR A.jpg|Issue #18 cover A RULERS OF EARTH Issue 18 CVR SUB.jpg|Issue #18 subscription cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 18 Artists Cover by Jeff Zornow.jpg|Issue #18 artist's cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_19_CVR_A.jpg|Issue #19 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_19_CVR_SUB.jpg|Issue #19 subscription cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_20_CVR_A_by_Matt_Frank.jpg|Issue #20 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_20_CVR_RI_Art.jpg|Issue #20 cover art RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_20_CVR_A.jpg|Issue #20 subscription cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_21_CVR_A.jpg|Issue #21 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_21_CVR_SUB.jpg|Issue #21 subscription cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 22 CVR A.jpg|Issue #22 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_22_CVR_A.png|Issue #22 subscription cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 23 CVR A.png|Issue #23 cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 23 CVR SUB.png|Issue #23 subscription cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_24_CVR_A.png|Issue #24 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_24_CVR_RI.png|Issue #24 retailer incentive cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 25 CVR A.jpg|Issue #25 cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 25 CVR A Wraparound.jpg|Issue #25 wraparound cover RULERS OF EARTH Issue 25 CVR RI.jpg|Issue #25 retailer incentive cover 11255514 1094544833895202 3493439781026318881 o.jpg|Issue #25 retailer incentive wraparound cover Volumes RULERS OF EARTH Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 cover RULERS OF EARTH Volume 2.jpg|Volume 2 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Volume_3.jpg|Volume 3 cover RULERS OF EARTH Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover RULERS_OF_EARTH_Vol_5.jpg|Volume 5 cover Ads RULERS_OF_EARTH_Ad_1.png RULERS_OF_EARTH_Ad_2.png Other RULERS_OF_EARTH_Valentines.jpg|Artwork celebrating Valentine's Day 2014 by Matt Frank RULERS_OF_EARTH_Extension_2.png|Artwork celebrating the series' second extension by Jeff Zornow STRANGE_BEASTS_2_Matt_Frank.jpg|Artwork for Strange Beasts 2 by Matt Frank MechaGodzilla_40th.jpg|MechaGodzilla's 40th anniversary by Jeff Zornow 60_Years_of_Godzilla_by_Matt_Frank.jpg|Artwork celebrating Godzilla's 60th anniversary, featuring all Godzillas and Zilla by Matt Frank 60_Years_of_Mayhem_by_Matt_Frank.jpg|60 Years of Mayhem by Matt Frank MF_2.jpg RULERS_OF_EARTH_Halloween.jpg|Artwork celebrating Halloween 2014 by Matt Frank JET_JAGUAR_SAVES_CHRISTMAS.jpg|Artwork celebrating Christmas 2014 by Matt Frank RULERS_OF_EARTH_Finale.jpg RULERS_OF_EARTH_Thing_Chris_Mowry_posted.jpg RULERS_OF_EARTH_Valentines_2.jpg|Artwork celebrating Valentine's Day 2015 by Jeff Zornow Trivia *The series will feature the first ever official battle between Godzilla and Zilla since Godzilla: Final Wars. The battle starts in issue #1 and ends in issue #2. *Zilla possesses the explicit design and abilities of the 1998 "Godzilla," despite being a direct incarnation of the 2004 Zilla.G:RoE Chris Mowry Interview It was confirmed by Chris Mowry in an interview that they used [[Godzilla: Final Wars|''Final Wars']] Zilla so that Zilla did not have Zilla Junior's green atomic breath, and that Zilla first appeared in the 1998 film. *This marked the first ever comic appearances of Gezora, Manda, Jet Jaguar, Gaira, Sanda, Varan, King Caesar, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Orga and Biollante, as well as Gezora's first non-video game appearance. **This comic series also became the first official piece of media to use Gezora, Sanda, and Gaira's copyright icons. *The Series marked the return of main human protagonist Steven Woods from ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters. *This series marks the first time a new monster has been introduced in the IDW Godzilla comics. *At 25 issues, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth is the longest-running Godzilla comic book series of all time, beating out Marvel Comics' ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' series by one issue. References Category:Comics Category:IDW Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:Comic series